unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ann Kibalo
Real Name: Ann Yermak Kibalo Aliases: Ann Yermak, Ann Saul, Ann Kaplan Wanted For: Abduction Missing Since: February 3, 2001 Case Details: Michael and Ann Kibalo of Suffern, New York, married after dating for nine months. Two-and-a-half years later in January of 1999, they had a daughter, Samantha. Almost immediately afterward, Ann began behaving erratically. She yelled at Mike, saying that she didn't need him anymore. The following afternoon, he came home and found that all of their furniture was missing. Samantha's room was also cleaned out. He called his mother-in-law; Ann answered the phone, saying that the marriage was over and that he would never see Samantha again. She also said that she had called the police and told them she had been beaten and abused by him and that he was also hurting Samantha. However, the police later determined that there was no evidence of abuse. Mike sued for divorce and full custody of Samantha. As the case went through the legal system, Ann was ordered to share custody of Samantha with him. After a week long visit with Ann, Samantha apparently came back to Mike with several bruises on her face. He took her to the family pediatrician, where it was determined that the bruises were between three and five days old. This meant that the bruises most likely occurred while she was with Ann. A court-appointed psychiatrist evaluated Mike and Ann's fitness as parents. While they did not determine how the bruises occurred, the psychiatrist concluded that there was something odd in the way Ann was treating her daughter. Over the span of eleven months, Ann took Samantha to seven different doctors on thirty-three different occasions. She also hired eleven different psychiatrists and twenty-three different lawyers; this is reportedly a classic behavior of someone suffering from Munchausen's Syndrome by Proxy. The final diagnosis was that Ann had a severe personality disorder with a mixture of traits from several other disorders. Soon afterwards, Mike was awarded full custody of Samantha. However, Ann appealed the court ruling and still had the right to see her daughter. On February 3, 2001, the day before the court's decision on the appeal, Mike dropped Samantha off at the police station for a scheduled overnight visit with Ann. He returned the next day to pick up his daughter, but they never showed up. Ann and Samantha had vanished without a trace. Mike now fears that his daughter is in grave danger. Two months after they vanished, Ann's SUV was discovered abandoned in a Brooklyn parking garage. However, a search of the vehicle provided no clues to their whereabouts. Ann is wanted for kidnapping and unlawful flight to avoid prosecution. She may be traveling with a red Tibetan terrier named Vodka. She may be in contact with medical professionals. She is 5'0, 120 pounds, has brown hair, blue eyes, and would today be fifty-six-years-old. Her birth date is March 25, 1963. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the June 24, 2002 episode. The case was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Wanted. In 2006, Samantha and Ann were sighted in Santa Fe, New Mexico. However, no trace of them was found there. Links: * The Kibalos on Unsolved Archive * Ann Kibalo at FBI Wanted * Missing girl, mom might be in S.F. (Page 1) (Page 2) * Missing girl, mom might be in Santa Fe * Cold case: Mom, tot disappear during custody dispute * Officials, Family Continue Search For Missing Suffern Girl * Suffern Girl Believed To Have Been Abducted By Mother Remains Missing * Mystery: Still No Sign Of Girl Who Went Missing In Suffern * Discussion thread on the Kibalos ---- Category:New York Category:2001 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:AMW Cases Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Wanted